The Prisoner
by Yunaine
Summary: Betrayed by his friends. Betrayed by his teachers. Betrayed by his headmaster. Locked away behind bars until they needed him again. - Dark!Fiction


Author: Yunaine

Title: The Prisoner

Words: 686

Rating: M

Status: One-Shot - Completed

Spoilers: PS / CoS

Category: Angst

Warnings: Verbal insulting, Extreme threats, Dark fiction

Main characters: Harry Potter

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own anything in reference to that entire imagined universe.

Summary: Betrayed by his friends. Betrayed by his teachers. Betrayed by his headmaster. Locked away behind bars until they needed him again. Dark!Fiction.

Beta: Ethiliam

--

**1- The Prisoner**

A figure was sitting on the cold floor. His head was resting against the bare wall behind him. His eyes were closed for the last several hours.

Not a single movement had happened during all those hours.

His appearance would have turned away any human being that had an ounce of decency.

Sitting on the cold floor was one Harry James Potter. One very angry Harry James Potter.

The air around him seemed to crackle with electricity. The entire place he was in started to smell burned.

He hadn't washed himself for some time. He hadn't been to the toilet either. His magic was taking care of all those needs.

Harry finally opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing with two colors. Green and Black. They promised one thing. _Pain_.

Pain for those that had crossed him. There would be no more mercy for them.

He gave them all a chance and none of them took it. They all threw him away like a _disposable thing_.

Oh yes, he would have his revenge.

Revenge on the little know it all beaver. All of that knowledge and intellect for such an ignorant person. What a bloody waste.

Revenge on the jealous and greedy bastard. Always going on about being best friends but always having a glint in his eyes which showed he wanted more. Always more.

Revenge on the rest of that blasted school. Always looking at him like a prized object of admiration. Like a fucking prized trophy.

Revenge on the teachers that didn't do a damn thing. Always teaching inane crap while ignoring real life threats.

Revenge on that headmaster. Always thinking he knows the best. He would rip that twinkle from his eye and shove it through his throat.

He had told them all. He had told them everything. He told them things he would rather never have relived. And they still...

Harry was fuming. He could escape from here of course, but why bother?

They needed to release him in a while anyway. He had no idea how long he had been here, nor how long it would take to get him from here.

But he knew. He always knew. They needed him. Their precious prized object to admire from a distance.

Oh yes. Revenge would be sweet.

The storm outside picked up. The rain slammed into the stones below. Lightning illuminated everything every once in a while.

Harry looked outside for a moment. Through the bars that were on the hole they called a window. It was extremely dark outside.

None of it matter to Harry.

He had all the time in the world. Nothing mattered but pure and cold revenge.

He would play their games for a short while. _He would keep his_ _power unknown_.

Until he was ready to take them _all_ down.

Vengeance would be so sweet.

He heard a scream in the distance. A scream that tore through everything. A scream made Harry's eyebrows twitch for a moment.

His magic had done something to create that scream.

Oh well, it didn't matter.

Harry didn't care.

He closed his eyes again and went to sleep.

Another day passed in this blasted hole.

--

Mrs. Figg was walking down Privet Drive. The winds picked up and it started to rain. Eventually thunder started to rattle through the neighborhood.

She looked at Number Four, Privet Drive and saw the bars in front of the window.

She sighed again, cursing that old fool for leaving Harry here.

"_Why would he need to stay here anyway, it's a terrible place. This entire thing will backfire Albus,_" thought Mrs. Figg, "_making him more resilient my foot. That grand scheme will fail and everything will crumble down._"

Mrs. Figg snorted while accepting the sentence Albus Dumbledore kept in mind, "_It's all for the best of the Wizarding World._"

It was the last thing she ever thought. A lightning would have struck nearby but for some _strange reason_ it flew straight to her. Some people might have called it magic.

She screamed, she collapsed, she died.

One betrayer down, so many more to go.

--

**THE END**

--

Author's note:

I hope I managed to create the effect I wanted with this.

Otherwise it will look like a joke...

"What did Harry tell everyone?"

How he was treated by the Dursleys.

No child should ever live in a cupboard, cook dinner, be deprived of friends, etc. And all of that before the age of eleven.

Canon doesn't describe physical beatings, but mental damage is so much more serious sometimes.


End file.
